This is an application for continued support of a multi-disciplinary Clinical Research Center for children at the Children's Hospital, Cincinnati, Ohio. The Center will provide eight beds for use by all departments of the University of Cincinnati Collge of Medicine and members of the Children's Hospital Research Foundation.